Forced
by QueenMoriarty5
Summary: It's been seven years since Gideon has won against the Pines, and taken over Gravity Falls as it's king. But since then, Mabel has been forced into being his queen; Dipper and Grunkle Stan are dead as well as The Mystery Shack, and Soos and Wendy are forced into being servants for the king. Everything seems to be hopeless. Rated M for sex


**I want to thank all of you who took time out of their school/work schedule to read this fanfic. Thank you :)!**

* * *

The brunette clutches to the bed sheets, thoughts swarm into her mind. She feels smaller arms nearly suffocate her waist. His hair is touching the back of her purple nightgown. And she can't get out of his tight grip, even if he is asleep. She has been awake since the latest night, and now it is the earliest morning.

It has been seven years since Gideon has taken over Gravity Falls. He fought through the democracy, and replaced it with monarchy. He pronounced himself "King" and he proclaimed Mabel as his "Queen". Soon after, he slaughtered Grunkle Stan, and her twin brother Dipper. She tried to stop him but it was too late. Fortunately for her sake, he spared Soos and Wendy. He made Soos his personal servant, and made Wendy, Mabel's servant.

Mabel was glad that Gideon was only a kid, a naive one, seven years ago. When the wedding ended, she realized she was glad he was nine, and not older than she was. Thanks to Grunkle Stan mistaking her as Dipper when they switched bodies, she learned what happened during the wedding night and what came out of it.

Yeah, sure, he told her he wanted to have children, but he never acted upon it. He was very unaware of the act, and she was VERY ok with it. But now, Gideon is sixteen, and she is nineteen. Surely by now he would know how babies were made.

But he still hasn't brought up the sexual intercourse thing, and she hopes he never will. But there would be a day when he will. She just knows it.

She feels her eyelids become heavy, and the heat of the room make her weary. Her hand still clutching onto the creamy colored sheets, and she lets out a sigh of desperation. Her vision becomes blurry, and she can no longer fight against her consciousness.

* * *

She feels her eyes sear open at the light shinning through the windows. She groans and runs her fingers through her hair as she feels her body sit up in the warm bed. The space around her is empty, but she doesn't realize it until her hand roams the area where Gideon sleeps.

She forces herself out of bed, and her toes come in contact with the soft white carpet. Her mouth is wide open as she yawns, and slowly trudges her way towards the door.

Her fingers are about to come in contact with the doorknob when the air whisks against her nightgown and her hair is blown out of her face.

She looks up to see Wendy standing at the doorway, she bows her head, "Good morning, Madam. Master Gideon wants you to join him for breakfast this morning, though he will not force you if you do not intend on going."

When Wendy is around, Mabel's not afraid to show her frustration towards the situation. She usually huffs, and sighs but doesn't have the anger issue her husband has. Well, not anymore. At first she did, but she saw just how bad Gideon was and quit.

Husband.

Her eye twitches at the word. It takes bitter on her tongue when she's forced to say it. And it seems foreign when she hears it.

She sighs, "Tell Gideon I'll join him."

Wendy nods her head, and walks down the hallway leading to the dining room. Leaving Mabel to think to herself. She throws on a pair of bedazzled jeans, and a light purple t-shirt. By the time she was fifteen, she stopped wearing her sweaters. She called it a "stage" she was going through.

Mabel makes her way down the hall, catching a glimpse of the enormous movie room that's in the middle of the hall. She passes it by, and notices the transition from shiny wooden floors to white carpet in the dinning room.

From the opposite side of the room, is her husband sitting in an king-sized chair, staring at her in delight. She hesitantly takes a seat across from him, in her pink chair, staring into his eyes that send shivers down her spine.

He takes a sip of his drink, but his eyes are still connected with hers. She's desperately trying to ignore his heavy gaze at her but she cannot think of anything else.

During the seven years they have spent together, she has noticed his developments in his physical form, and as well in his emotional and intellectual state as well. She would study him year after year, noticing his height is coming to compete hers. He no longer has the "baby fat" or so he would call it, like he did when they first got married. He has slimed out, and his face still holds it shape, reminding her he's still the same Gideon, only older.

His hair is still the same, but his eyes are more devious than they use to be. He is no longer "Lil' Gideon" towards the towns people anymore. They call him "King" and bow at his feet, literally. His blue attire is replaced with leather, except for the pants. But he still wears a black shirt and brown shoes.

He never really intimidated her, until now. His anger issues have gotten worse, and when she talk to anyone of the male gender, except for Soos, he gets over-protective, and not the attractive way. Thankfully, he doesn't make death threats about anyone anymore. All the people he did have death threats against have been dead years ago, and that includes her brother and her great-uncle.

"How did you sleep, peach dumplin'?" He asks, taking another sip of his drink.

Unfortunately, the nickname thing he did years ago, hadn't stopped.

"G-good, how about you?" That voice is foreign to her ears. It isn't like her to stutter.

He ignores the stutter, and leans his head closer to the large amount of distance between them. "With my queen next to me, perfect!"

She forces a smile on her face, and gulps down the orange juice. Her hands are shivering, and for a strange reason her lips are quivering. She's just glad theres a great distance between them so he doesn't seem to notice her anxiety.

His grin gets wider, and he folds his hands together as if planning something. "We need to talk, pumpkin."

She feels her eye twitch, and she narrows her eyes to make sure he isn't going to ask anything devious, or better word 'evil'. But he looks as innocent as a baby, and it scares her. The word 'talk' shakes her up, and she's afraid the time has come.

She doesn't respond, but he does. "We need to talk about the residents."

She inwardly sighs in relief, but is yet afraid for the only people she has left in the tiny town they live in. "What about them?"

"Well, there are some residents that are resisting against my orders, and I was wonderin' what I should do with them?"

There's a lump forming in my throat in fear for the people, "Who are these residents?"

"Candy Chiu, Grenda Faye and Pacifica Northwest."

Her heart drops at the mention of her greatest friends, and her rival. There has to be a way to get them out of Gideon's mind. If she doesn't do something fast they could get arrested or worse-executed!

In a calm, steady voice, she manages to say, "I know these people, dear-" she almost cringes at the word, "I could try and convince them to be on yo-our side."

He's silent, and taps his finger against his chin. This keeps going for the next few minutes, and Mabel doesn't know if he's actually trying or if he's just trying to eat her brain out.

"Good, very good." He whispers loud enough for the girl to hear him. He mumbles other words to himself, things she cannot hear, and is too afraid to want to hear.

"How well do you know these people, sweetheart?"

She gulps down the last of her food, not realizing she has eaten it all due to her nervousness. "They are good friends of mine."

He smiles, "Well, my queen, it should not be hard to convince them? Will it?"

"Of course not! They will believe anything I say!" She blurs out.

"Good."

It's silent between the two, and Mabel is struggling to come up with something to talk about but her mind is swarming with multiple thoughts.

Gideon opens his mouth to say something, but before he can let one syllable go, Soos rushes into the room, and fiddles his fingers together nervously.

"Master, someone needs to speak with you."

Gideon holds his hand up at the older man, "Tell him I will be there in a few minutes."

Soos bows at Gideon, and walks out of the room. Gideon stares at Mabel with his eyes full of mystery, and something she can't comprehend. "Now, while I talk to this man, you must try and convince your friends before I change my mind about their fate."

Mabel's eyes grow wide, "Okay."

Her husband stands up, takes one look at her and rushes out of the room without a word. Whatever he has to take care of must be important. But thats not what she's thinking of. She's too busy trying to get her friends out of Gideon's execution plan.

She runs out of the room, and tramples through the kitchen. She really doesn't care if Gideon hears her, or if it sounds desperate but she needs to talk to her friends, and fast!

She feels her bangs hitting against her forehead as she runs towards the front door. She speeds past Wendy, who's secretly reading a magazine when she should be folding Mabel's clothing.

Mabel swings open the door, and nearly dives out, but than she starts to realize how suspicious the residents would be if she just run out of the estate.

She walks past the residents who come to bow at her feet, but she shoos them away, not wanting to deal with them right now.

She looks around the little town for her friends when she spots Candy and Grenda sitting at the curb of the sidewalk.

Her eyes shine in content, and she waves her arms at them, hoping it'll gain their attention. "Candy! Grenda! Over here!"

Luckily for her, the two girls furrow their eyebrows and look up to see their friend waving at them.

They wave back, and run towards her in the middle of the street. Theres no cars passing by, and to Mabel it's strange.

"Mabel!" They both give the queen a hug. They let go, and give her a look of sympathy. A look she hasn't seen since the wedding.

"Mabel, it seems like it has been years since we last seen you!" Candy says. Her long hair even longer than it was many years ago.

"It has been years." Mabel replies.

Theres a strange silence, and none of them know what to say, for the first time in their lives. "S-so, how have you two been?" Mabel asks, her stutter seems to be out of control.

Candy looks up at Grenda, who has grown taller in the last seven years, and says, "We missed you, Mabel."

"I-I missed you too," The queen says back, holding back tears that are stinging her brown eyes.

"How have you been, being a queen, and all?" Candy asks with fake enthusiasm.

Mabel forces a grin, "It's been great, Gideon's n-nice, and a great husband."

"Mabel, don't lie to us, we know it's been hard since Dipper has died. He was your brother and meant a lot to you." Candy says, squeezing the girl's shoulder.

"I can't sleep, and when if I do, I see Dipper's face, yelling at me for not doing anything about it!"

Candy has a grim expression on her face. "What about Gideon? It's been seven years, he's no longer the scary little kid we all feared. He's now a teenager, and he's only getting more menacing."

"He hasn't hurt me, if thats what your wondering." Mabel whispers in the small huddle they have made.

"That's not what I meant," Candy replies with her tone getting deeper, suggesting something different.

Mabel feels warmth spread through her cheeks showing the innocence she contains. "He rarely mentions it. I don't even know if he knows how it works."

"If he doesn't, he's going to find out. He's sixteen, Mabel, if at the least, he already has fantasies about it," she comes closer to the girl, "and maybe he already knows, he might be waiting for the best opportunity, to-get-you-alone." She whispers, "You might want to stay as far away from him as possible."

Mabel's eyes widen, "I've tried, but he wont let me go anywhere without him! I'm even surprised he let me go here without him!"

Candy shakes her head, and Grenda copies her. They all sigh together, wondering what they did wrong, and asking themselves how they could have prevented this.

"Look, Gideon has noticed you guys resisting his orders, and I have come to convince you to follow them or else he may execute you."

They groan.

Mabel nearly kneels at their feet, "C'mon, guys, you need to follow his orders, please! You are the bestest friends I could ever have! You're all I have left!"

"We'll decide to 'follow his orders' when he gives our best friend back! Haven't you noticed he's practically chained you to a chair and forcing you to be his wife!"

"Well, at least, he's not forcing me into bearing his children!" Mabel almost screams out.

Candy gives her a hard look, and crosses her arms against her chest. "But he will soon, you just don't know it yet."

Her friends walk off, and the queen slumps down in defeat. She has tried to convince her friends to live, but they rejected her. What should she tell Gideon? That they believed what she said?!

She feels tears fall down her cheeks. She brings her hand up and wipes them away before anyone notices. She heads back to the residence that she and Gideon live in.

She opens the door to find the entire estate to be engulfed in darkness. She gulps, and slowly enters the the front of the house. Her arms are wrapped around her chest, and to be honest, she's frightened.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She calls out, but there's no answer.

She decides to make her way towards the bedroom, she is forced to share with Gideon. She touches the wall in order to know where she's going and comes in contact with the door that leads the bedroom.

She anxiously opens the door, and feels the air hit her in the face. Her hand has trouble finding the light switch, but only seconds later the tip of her finger finds it and flips it on to reveal the sudden light.

She looks around to see the room covered in rose petals. She curiously steps into the room, and feels an eerie emotion in her stomach that something's not right.

"I know you've been avoiding this the entire time."

The door locks behind her, and she gasps in horror as she tries to open the latch to the door but nothing will do.

"Did you really think I'd let you go that easily?"

She whirls around to find Gideon laying on the bed with absolutely nothing on. He's stark naked.

She feels her face turning a bright red color, and she turns away as Gideon smirks at her.

Candy was right. Her horrors would soon come true, and there seemed to be nothing she could do about it.

He motions her towards him, and she feels like a robot being controlled by a strange machine or perhaps a puppet being pulled by strings.

His smirk grows ever wider as he whispers in her ear, "I've been waiting for this moment since the wedding day."


End file.
